Legendary Interactions!
by slicer37
Summary: How will Lugia get to be the equal of Ho-oh? What will happen next with Darkrai and Cressila's tragic romance? Will Kyruem ever not be pathetic? Find out all this and more on legendary interactions.


**Legendary Interactions #1- Luiga and Giratina**

Lugia just didn't understand; no, Lugia didn't understand at all.

As a legendary, and a "new" legendary at that, just created by Arceus, Luiga was used to getting what it wanted. And now, what she wanted more than anything it had ever ever wanted, was not being given to it!

"But-" Lugia whined.

"But nothing!" Arceus's deep voice boomed over the hall from the throne on which he was sitting.

"Lugia, you are NOT ready to have your own legendary trio working under you! You are far too young!"

Mew, sitting on Arceus's side, nodded vigorously and continued taking notes.

Lugia tried one last attempt "But, you gave Ho-oh the approval for a trio last week-"

Arceus looked ready to reply, but in a shrill voice, Mew interrupted.

"An unjust comparason! Ho-oh has taken care of the bell and silver towers, and shown great care toward historic landmarks and his domain, a worthy legendary example! You have not proven yourself in any given way, shape, or form! Strength is NOT all a legendary is, you are aware!"

Arceus sighed. "Yes, I was about to say the same thing. Lugia, you have made the impression as a childish legendary, who unlike your counterpart Ho-oh has made no great strides."

Luiga sighed and looked down. Yeah, Luiga KNEW that his sibling Ho-oh was the responsible one, but he still had things to offer…right?

Arceus shook his head. "Request denied."

Lugia knew it wasn't cool for a legendary to cry, especially not a manly legendary like him, but it just wasn't fair! Ho-oh got a trio, why couldn't it?

Lugia flapped his wing angrily. It was no use, with both Mew and Arceus saying no, there was no hope, he would never get his own legendary trio.

Then suddenly an idea struck him.

He could do it...illegally.

It was a scary thought, to be sure. The only time a legendary had ever created a legendary without Arceus, and accidently at that, it had ended up in….Kyruem.

Lugia glanced back, and saw the giant ice/dragon, who had now grown a beard, holding a sign

ABANONDED BY BLACK KYRUEM, WHITE KYRUEM, AND GOOD LEGENDARIES-SPARE SOME CHANGE FOR OU FUNDl

Lugia sighed. It did not want it's trio to end up like...that.

But, what choice did it have? Lugia NEEDED to be the equal of Ho-oh, otherwise he would NEVER shut up about it during Yvetal's poker games.

Only one problem; Lugia had slacked off during "pokemon making class", but it wasn't his fault! Professor Zygarde spent half the class telling them about how they needed to save the planet, stop littering, and get solar powered bikes.

There was also the problem that none of the legendaries alive would help with a crazy scheme like this…

Wait…

all the legendaries alive…

**(DISTORTION WORLD)**

What the _hell _was this place? Lugia was one of the strongest beings alive, and even it was getting a headache.

First, it had flew through some god-awful cave, and then wound up in a place more trippy than when he had tried some "grass" off Shaymin's back.

Lugia sighed, but then reminded himself of the brilliance of it's plan. Giratina was practically Satan, it didn't care about Arceus's stupid rules! Lugia could ask Giratina to give him the legendaries, hide them for a few months in some cave or island till the whole thing blew over, then reveal them when all the other legends will have forgotten.

After going through the 10th crazy platform, it looked up...and saw Griatina.

Griatina, of course, saw him right away. He gave a strange noise.

"What do YOU want, newbie?" It asked.

Quickly, Lugia explained his entire scheme,.

Griatina let out a laugh. "That's cute. I just have one little setback for you, newbie...what if I say no, and spill the beans to Mew?"

Lugia gulped. Shit, it had NOT thought of that…

Griatine chuckled again. "Luckily for you, my friend, I'm a generous...beast. So, I'll be willing to make a little deal with you."

Lugia gulped, but said, "...Yeah?"

Griatina looked at him. "You know how, some guy named gold is propsized to come to your region and capture you?"

Lugia had heard of this in passing, but was too scared to do nothing more than nod.

"Well, once you're finished with that storyarc...do it all again like 10 years later."

Lugia could not contain his shock. "Wait...what?"

Griatina nodded sagely. "Yes, gamefreak needs to know that some fans miss the old generations. Plus with you being transported to the new era, DS and pokemon sales will skyrocket!"

Lugia had never been more confused in it's short, legendary life.

Griatina realized it's confusion. "Oh, right I'm the only one that knows...oh, whatever"

Griatina let out a fierce howl, and looked at Lugia.

"Your pokemon trio will come into two to four weeks, and you're magically bound to follow my command. Have a nice day!"

Suddenly, they heard a cute, fiery giggle. Both of the giant legendaries turned around quickly, and froze when they saw a tiny red rabbit looking at them.

Victini giggled again.

"You two are in such deep _shit!"_

_And that, my dear friends, is how Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres were formed, and how more remakes were produced._

_A/N: Yeah, I wanted to try something comedic this time, hope it turned out okay. I'm open to suggestions for more legendaries!_


End file.
